Mon meilleur ami
by Naerysi
Summary: Petite OS: Elena a passé une soirée très agitée et raconte ses "aventures" à ses amies. Fili X OC


**Nous voilà dans une petite OS. C'est une "romance" entre Fili et un personnage OC.**

 **Cette OS présente une scène graphique, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas ou qui n'ont pas encore l'âge, veuillez faire demi-tour :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Je devais retrouver mes meilleures amies dans un bar où nous avions l'habitude d'aller. J'avais vraiment hâte de les voir, car j'avais fait une énorme bêtise et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ça.

Je les voyais au loin, apparemment j'étais en retard, pour une fois. Mes trois amies me saluèrent, et j'eu le droit à un : "Tu es en retard dis-moi" de Mathilde, qui profitait de cette victoire, car oui, d'habitude c'est moi qui râle à cause de ses retards. Je lui répondis dans un sourire : "Oui, moi je travaille". Mathilde me tira la langue tout en riant. C'était normal entre nous de s'envoyer des pics. Je m'assis donc entre Mathilde et Camilla, une autre de mes meilleures amies. En face de moi, j'avais Margot qui riait. De toute façon cette fille était toujours morte de rire. C'était plutôt bien, elle m'était de la joie dans notre petit groupe d'amie. Je commandai une bière, et prit quelques nouvelles de mes amies : "Mon voisin en chimie est un magifique gars, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux soyeux... et un putain de cul ! "dit Mathilde en insistant bien sur la dernière phrase. La jeune femme était en dernière année de Licence de chimie, et disons qu'elle adorait pratiquement tous les mecs de sa classe. Cependant, elle n'allait jamais plus loin avec eux. Margot ria de bon coeur lui conseillant de foncer sur lui avant qu'une autre fille ne lui vole. Mathilde sourit à son tour disant : "Je ne m'en fait pas trop, je suis une des rares filles de la classe donc..."

Mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée sur le reste de la conversation, je cherchais un moyen de parler de mon problème. Je savais que je pouvais tout leur dire, c'était mes meilleures amies. Mais c'était un sujet sensible pour moi, et j'avais vraiment peur de leur réaction. Le serveur m'apporta ma bière. Je bus donc une longue gorgée et dit : "Je dois vous raconter un truc.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, me demanda Camilla

-Voilà, il s'est passé quelque chose hier, mais je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer

-Tu sais qu'on est tes amies ? Me dit Mathilde pour me rassurer

-Je sais, ce n'est pas ça le problème

-Alors c'est quoi ? demanda Margot

-Je ne sais pas... Bon si je vous raconte vous promettez de ne le dire à personne et de ne pas vous moquez de moi

-Promis, crièrent-elles en coeur avant de se mettre à rire.

-Bon voilà...

* * *

Fili et Elena étaient amis depuis le lycée. Ils s'étaient même retrouvé dans la même licence de littérature, car aucuns des deux ne savaient vraiment quoi faire plus tard. Ils s'entendaient bien et avaient prit l'habitude de faire les devoirs de groupe ensemble.

Ce jours-là, leur professeur leurs avaient demandé de faire un devoir sur Ionesco, un dramaturge spécialisé dans l'absurde. Elena était ravie de pouvoir faire un tel devoir. Elle avait jeté un coup d'oeil à Fili, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'ils se mettent ensemble, et le blond lui avait répondu par un clin d'oeil qui la rassura. C'est vrai, il y avait énormément de filles très jolies dans cette licence, et son ami aurait pu l'abandonner pour aller courir après ces demoiselles qui n'attendaient que ça. De plus, elle ne connaissait personne, et le fait d'aller voir des gens inconnus pour travailler la mettait mal à l'aise. Mais le jeune homme restait avec elle, ne rechignant jamais. En plus, ce n'était pas le boulet dont personne ne voulait, il était très doué dans ce domaine, et Elena lui disait souvent qu'il avait les capacités pour devenir professeur. Mais à chaque fois, Fili lui répondait pas un rire franc et disait : "Je ne suporterais pas ces gosses 10 minutes".

A la fin du cour, Fili se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui dit : "Bon, on fait comme d'hab, chez moi ce soir avec jap'

-Pas de problème, répondit Elena

Le soir venu, Elena se dirigeait vers l'appartement du blond. Elle était heureuse de passer la soirée avec lui, surtout qu'elle l'aurait passé toute seule sinon, car Mathilde, qui était sa colocataire, l'avait lâché pour son voisin aux yeux verts devant elle en cours.

Elena sonna à la porte de son immeuble, et entendit la chaude voix de Fili dans l'interphone demandant qui c'était. Elena lui répondit la phrase bateau : "C'est moi !

-C'est moi, pourrait être n'importe qui, dit la voix métallique

-C'est Elena, bon ouvre moi Fili, il fait froid dehors

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit le blond

Elena monta les quatres étages à toute vitesse, heureuse de passer la soirée avec son ami. En arrivant, elle embrassa Fili sur la joue et alla s'écrouler sur le canapé. Fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de fumer, elle n'était même plus capable de monter quatre étages sans être morte de fatigue. Fili se moqua d'elle et dit : "Bon je te propose qu'on commande maintenant, comme-ça on ne recevra pas à 22h". Elena était d'accord et pendant que le garçon prenait son téléphone pour passer la commande, elle sortit ses affaires de son sac afin de pouvoir travailler. Fili vint se mettre à côté d'elle et lui demanda : "Alors quel texte nous devons travailler ?

- _Rhinocéros_ de Ionesco, répondit la jeune femme en souriant

-Oh non, pas lui, déjà au lycée il m'énervait avec ces comparaisons tordu

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, répondit Elena en fronçant les sourcils, c'est un des meilleurs dramaturges de l'absurde qui fassent passer des messages tout en nous faisant rire.

* * *

"Et c'est tout", dit Camilla.

Je sortis de mes souvenirs de la nuit dernière et regarda mon amie. Camilla n'était pas patiente pour deux ronds et aimait les histoires rapides et efficaces. Je la fusillai du regard en disant : "Je vous mets dans le contexte".

-Vas-y passe le contexte, je veux savoir pourquoi tu es si paniquée

-Je ne suis pas paniquée, di-je en levant les yeux au ciel

-Alors arrête de trembler des jambes quand tu racontes ton histoire, me répondit mon ami en baissant les yeux vers mes jambes que je ne pouvais contrôler.

-Bon je peux continuer mon histoire, demandais-je en mettant mes mains sur mes jambes pour m'auto-rassurer.

-Mais oui, dit Mathilde en me souriant

* * *

Cela faisait une demi-heure que les deux jeunes travaillaient sur ce texte. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer, et quand la sonnette retentit, Elena ne put retenir un petit sursaut. Fili se leva du canapé pour aller ouvrir au livreur. Le jeune homme paya et revint rejoindre la jeune femme sur le divan. Fili déballa toutes les barquettes de sushi et dit d'un air enjoué : "On fait la pause sushi devant un film ?"

-Oui, avec plaisir, répondit Elena en souriant

Fili mit un DVD, d'un vieu film français, qui les faisaient toujours bien rire. A la fin du film et du repas, Fili éteignit la télé, pendant qu'Elena jetait les emballages. Elle revint s'assoir à côté du jeune blond et lui sourit en disant : "Et bien, nous avons encore du travail et...

* * *

-J'ai dit qu'il fallait que tu coupes cette partie, dit Camilla d'un air excédé

-Mais c'est mon histoire, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue, et si je trouve nécessaire de vous raconter ça, je le fait

Je vidai mon verre de bière d'une traite et dit : "En plus tu m'as coupé au mauvais moment

-Ah oui, dit Mathilde avec un clin d'oeil, alors continu...

* * *

"... et il ne faut pas trop laisser traîner ce devoir, dit Elena"

Fili lui sourit et lui lança un coussin au visage en disant : "Détends-toi voyons, nous avons encore du temps, nous avons bien avancé"

Elena se leva face à l'attaque de Fili et décida qu'ils avaient du temps, car elle lui renvoya le coussin en pleine figure. Le garçon se leva à son tour près à attaquer. La jeune femme prit deux autres coussins afin de se défendre, si jamais le blond allait trop loin. Fili se mit à lui courir après, et Elena riait devant les tentatives du jeune homme pour l'attraper. Ils tournèrent autour de la table basse, jusqu'à ce que Fili passe par dessus et frappe Elena avec son coussin. La jeune femme, en manque d'équilibre, chuta en arrière sur le canapé. Cependant, elle se raccrocha in extremis au tee-shirt de Fili qui valsa avec elle. Elena avait fermé les yeux dans la chute.

Quand elle les ouvrient, Fili était au-dessus d'elle en train de la fixer en souriant. Il l'a fixait de ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds tombaient de par et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme. Quand elle se rendit compte de la puissance du regard de Fili sur elle, Elena rougit. Ce sentiment fit sourir le blond et il se pencha un peu plus sur elle, ne voulant pas la laisser partir. Elena commença à légérement paniquer pour la suite des choses. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas que Fili l'embrasse, non ça c'était plutôt sympa, mais elle avait peur de ce que pourrait signifier ou non ce baiser. Cependant, il arriva. Fili embrassa langoureusement la jeune femme, qui répondit au baiser avec la même puissance. Fili se releva au bout d'un moment, en manquant d'air. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, et descendit dans le coup de la jeune femme pour l'embrasser. Il venait de trouver la partie sensible de l'anatomie d'Elena. Bon elle était très facile à trouver, mais le problème fut qu'Elena répondit par un souffle plus rapide et apparemment très heureuse des baisers de Fili. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme en fut satisfait car il releva la tête vers elle avec un grand sourire coquin sur le visage. Elena ne put que répondre à ce sourire et même réembrasser Fili.

* * *

"Bon si tu n'as fait que l'embrasser ce n'est pas grave, dit Margot

-Le truc c'est que je n'ai pas fait que l'embrasser, répondis-je en rougissant

Mes trois amies me lancèrent un regard d'imcompréhension mélé à de l'humour. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très reconnu pour coucher avec un homme sans qu'il ne soit mon petit ami. "Vieu jeu", comme disait Mathilde, mais je n'étais pas à l'aise sinon. Alors que je couche comme-ça avec Fili, même si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps, sans que je sois sur de ses sentiments à mon égard, qui pouvait être là ou non, c'était incoyable pour mes amies. Mathilde me fit un clin d'oeil et me demanda : "Alors c'était comment ?

-Bien, répondis-je

-Que bien ? Me dit Camilla, je pensais que c'était un super coup

J'évitais le regard de mes amies, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle sache tout. Mais Margot remarqua mon petit jeu et dit : "Non elle se fou de nous, je suis sure que c'était juste super

-Oui, c'était super, répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents et surtout en rougissant.

Je repenssais donc à cette nuit, pendant que mes amies essayaient de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que j'accepte de coucher avec lui. Bien-sûr, notre nuit je ne leur raconterais jamais.

* * *

Fili et Elena étaient passé du canapé au lit, sans arrêter de s'embrasser. Fili était au-dessus d'elle et commançait à la déshabiller. Il lui retira d'abord son tee-shirt, et ensuite son pantalon. La jeune femme était pour la première fois en sous-vêtements devant Fili. Cependant, Elena ne voulait pas laisser Fili tout contrôler. Alors elle passa au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.  
Elena lui retira son tee-shirt à son tour et caressa son torse. Fili était vraiment bien fait, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de poils sur les pectoraux. Elena decendit vers le jean du jeune homme et lui retira. Ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, à égalité. Fili roula du bassin pour faire sentir à Elena son érection. La jeune femme rougit face à la bosse qu'elle voyait nettement se former dans le boxer de Fili. Cependant, elle ne se démonta pas et enleva la dernière couche de vêtement du jeune homme. En même temps, Fili dégrafa le soutien gorge d'Elena et le fit valser dans la pièce.  
La chaleur avait augmenté d'un coup dans le corps de la jeune femme quand elle avait vu Fili totalement nu. Celui-ci tourna le bassin et repassa au-dessus d'elle. Le blond descendit jusqu'à l'intimité d'Elena et enleva délicatement la dernière rempart de tissu. Il rigola quand il sentit Elena se tendre quand il posa son regard sur l'intimité de la jeune femme. Il remonta jusqu'à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Tout en faisant ça, il descendit ces doigts vers son intimité et en enfonça deux d'un coup. Il sentit le gémissement de plaisir d'Elena et en fut ravie. Il fit des va et vient à l'intérieur de la jeune femme qui sentit l'orgasme venir. Et le stoppa net et le fit s'allonger à son tour sur le dos. Fili ne comprit pas son geste et Elena lui dit : "Je veux que l'on jouisse ensmble, quand tu seras en moi". Fili sourit de toutes ses dents face à cette réplique et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller quand Elena commença à le prendre en bouche.  
A son tour, elle fit des mouvements de va et vient, mais avec sa bouche. Elle put distinctement entendre Fili grogner de plaisir, ce qui la fit sourire.  
Le blond la remonta à lui et passa au-dessus d'Elena Il l'a regarda dans les yeux et enfonça délicatement son pénis en elle. Fili commença à doucement donner des coups de rein, ne voulant pas brusquer la jeune femme. Mais il ne put se retenir quand Elena lui dit d'une voix chargé de désir : "Plus vite Fili, plus vite". Alors le blond accéléra. Les gémissements d'Elena ne le faisait que donner des coups plus rapides, plus profonds et plus forts. A la fin, Elena jouit en même temps que Fili, dans un accord parfait. Le blond tomba à côté d'elle et souffla. Ils étaient tous les deux essouflés et fixaient le plafond.  
Mais ce à quoi Elena ne s'attendit pas, c'est que Fili lui tendent ses bras. Elena ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le torse solide du blond. Et ils s'endormirent sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu es couchée avec Fili, le beau blond ! N'arrêtait pas de répéter Mathilde

-Bon si tu pouvais éviter de le crier ça serait cool, dis-je en lui faisant signe de faire moins fort

-Et comment ça s'est passé le lendemain, demanda Camilla

-Je me suis réveillée la première, je me suis rhabillée, à moitié, je n'ai jamais pu remettre la main sur mon soutien-gorge

-Et ? Demandèrent mes amies en coeur

-Et Fili s'est réveillé...

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? Demanda Margot

* * *

Elena se retourna à l'entente de la voix de Fili. Elle rougit de la tête aux pieds quand elle vit le jeune homme juste vêtu d'un boxer. Pourtant j'ai vu beaucoup plus hier soir, se dit-elle. Elena lui dit : "Bonjour, je vais y aller, parce que je suis en retard

-En retard pourquoi, demanda Fili en riant

-Et bien je dois aller heu... voir mes amies à 12h pour boire un verre et il est déjà 10h30,répondit-elle en se prenant les pieds dans le fauteuil.

Elle finit par terre en se frotant le dos, sur lequel elle était tombée. Fili alla l'aider à se relever et lui dit : "Pour cette nuit...

-On en parlera un autre jour parce que là je suis vraiment en retard, répondit Elena en prenant ses affaires et en partant.

-Très bien, dit Fili, un autre jour...

* * *

"Et tu es parti en le laissant en plan ? Cria Mathilde morte de rire

-Arrête de rire, tu avais promis de ne pas te moquer, dis-je

-Désolée, dit Mathilde en cachant comme elle pouvait son sourire

Mon portable sonna pour m'annoncer que j'avais reçu un sms. Camilla me demanda : "C'est qui ?

-C'est Fili... répondis-je

-Et qu'est ce qu'il veut ? Demanda Mathilde

-Il veut qu'on se voit ce soir

-Et tu vas accepter ? Demanda à son tour Margot

Je réflichissais à toute allure. C'était juste une discussion, et s'il se passait plus... Et bien je verrais sur le moment si c'est une bonne idée. Je relevai le visage de mon téléphone en disant : "Oui, je vais accepter". Mes amies rièrent et me félicitèrent pour ma décision.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Fili est moi étions en couple. Tout se passait bien. Le soir où nous nous étions revu, nous avions couché ensemble, mais en tant que couple. Pourquoi je n'avais jamais pensé à Fili avant comme petit ami, nous nous entendions bien dans tous les domaines, et dernièrement, même dans le sexe. Bref, j'étais vraiment heureuse avec lui, et j'espèrais que ça durerait un maximum.

Fin

* * *

 **Fin un peu nian-niante, mais à la base je voulais m'arrêter avant les "quatre mois". Mais je ne sais pas, je trouvais bizarre de ne pas donner de vrai fin et de rester dans la "fin ouverte". Je suis assez frustrée quand les auteurs font ça :D**

 **Bref, j'espère que cette OS vous aura plu, une petite review pour le montrer ?**

 **Bisous ;)**


End file.
